


A Little Bit Darker

by chelsea0223



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsea0223/pseuds/chelsea0223
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts to finish up her seventh year along with a few other students in her year. Unfortunately (or fortunately ;D) for her, one of the other students happens to be Draco Malfoy. Hermione would have been fine with this, if only she could stop fantasizing about him. What she doesn't realize is that Draco knows of her fantasies, and he has a few of his own that he wants to act out. (I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning, so just know that anything remotely recognizable doesn't belong to me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I added non-con/rape to the tags only because there was some dubious consent at the beginning. It is totally consensual later on and in my mind they're no longer underage, so I didn't add that as a tag. I hope you all enjoy!

Hermione Granger was a very sexual person. Not many people knew this about her. In fact, only two people knew this about her. Viktor Krum and Ronald Weasley. The only two people she had ever had sex with. She broke up with both of them when she realized that neither one of them could ever please her sexually. Okay, that was a little unfair. She had broke up with both of them for several reasons, but one of the bigger ones was that, despite having sex with them each several times, neither one of them had ever been able to bring her to orgasm. It was pretty sad.

That was one thing that she could never get over. She could easily bring herself to a decent orgasm, but nobody else had ever managed it. She was now eighteen years old, back at Hogwarts to complete her seventh year, and nobody but herself had ever brought her to orgasm. Her horniness had reached such a high level that a day scarcely went by where she didn’t masturbate at least once.

Hermione had recently had an interesting thought, though. She realized that she was romantically attracted to nice guys, but when she was in bed she always craved something a little darker. Someone a little darker.

So she now had her sights set on someone quite a bit darker. Draco Malfoy was one of the few in her year that returned. Though his past few years had been absolute hell for him, he had matured a lot. Mentally and physically matured. He was no longer picking on younger and weaker kids, and seemed to be taking everything quite seriously now. He kept to himself mostly these days. He didn’t talk with the others very much and preferred to spend his time alone. Hermione had to admit that the mysterious and brooding thing he had going was really working for him.

Not many had returned to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year. Hermione was the only Gryffindor. This was yet another reason that Hermione had broken up with Ron; he had no ambition and didn’t approve of Hermione’s will to finish her education. Anyways, the only other people who returned were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, and Anthony Goldstein.

Anyways, it was now Friday and Hermione was in her NEWT potions class. She was keeping herself busy by staring at Malfoy rather than paying attention to her potion, which was now beginning to overheat. She watched as Malfoy deftly sliced some Valerian root for his Draught of Peace, and she was becoming entranced with the way that his arms looked as he stirred his potion. Malfoy then turned and looked at Hermione right in the eyes, before smirking a little and returning to his potion.

She managed to snap out of her reverie just before her potion exploded on everybody, but it would most definitely be ruined. Third ruined potion this month. Professor Slughorn would not be pleased, and she wasn’t either. This crush of hers was interfering with her classes, which was something that she hated herself for. And yet, she couldn’t help but be distracted by the suave sexiness of Malfoy.

After dinner, Hermione went to the library to study, as per routine. She sat down at her usual table, and didn’t fail to notice that Malfoy was already at his usual table in the back corner of the room. They both studied in the library every night, but they never made anything more than eye contact. Hermione often noticed Malfoy staring at her, but she forced herself to ignore it, or risk blushing darker than a tomato.

It was almost curfew and Hermione was putting away some books in the far end of the library, completely hidden by the front desk by a series of bookshelves. All of a sudden, Hermione felt a hand clamp around her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. She started struggling, but the person behind her was much bigger and stronger than she was. She then went to Plan B and started screaming her head off.

“Nobody will hear you scream, little Mudblood. I put up some wards around this section so that Madam Pince won’t hear or see us” said the silky voice of Draco Malfoy.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and Hermione heard the huge library doors slam shut and seal themselves magically. They were now alone.

It was quite dark, but the moonlight streaming through the windows was enough to see shadows. The hand covering Hermione’s mouth let go and started caressing her neck in a way that would have been arousing if Hermione wasn’t currently being attacked. Hermione started struggling as hard as she could.

“Let…go…Malfoy” she panted in between violent struggles, but Malfoy didn’t let up.

“Not a chance, dear. I know you’ve been fantasizing about me. I know how you think I’m sexy. You spent the entirety of Potions period today just staring at my hands. Do you want for these hands to touch you, Mudblood?” he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver both in fear and arousal.

Malfoy smiled in satisfaction, obviously satisfied that he had Hermione cornered, but Hermione took this momentary pause to stomp hard on his toe and elbow him in the ribs. Malfoy released her in pain, and Hermione managed to jump away. Her hand reached for her wand in the pocket of her robes, but found nothing there. Malfoy recovered from his pain and noticed Hermione looking for her wand.

“Looking for this?” he smirked through his grimace of pain, pulling Hermione’s wand out of his own pocket. Hermione blanched. Malfoy raised his own wand and pointed it at Hermione.

“What do you want with me, Malfoy?” Hermione asked, trying to stall so she could come up with some sort of plan.

“I want to reenact some of your fantasies, Granger. How about the one that you came up with in Charms the other day? You know, the one where I tied you up and ate you out like some sugar-depraved child licking at an ice cream cone…oh, wait! We’re in the library right now, so how about the one where I fucked you silly on one of the desks over there?” Malfoy said with an evil glint in his eyes.

“H-how did you…wha—how?” Hermione stuttered in absolute mortification and fear.

“I’ve spent the last two years under the special instruction of the Dark Lord. You thought he would leave me defenceless? He taught me occlumency and legilimency right off the bat. I hated it then, but these past few weeks my legilimency has provided me with some wonderful entertainment. Tell me, Granger, do you really fantasize about me forcing you to choke on my dick?” Malfoy chuckled sexily.

Hermione gulped audibly. Was Malfoy saying that he was actually going to force her to give him head right now? She had only ever given head twice, and both were to Ron during their time in the woods.

“Relax, Granger. I’m not going to force you into anything. Despite my reputation, I’m not actually evil” he said drily. A small wave of relief flooded Hermione’s body, but she wasn’t going to trust him completely.

“If you’re not going to force me, then why are we alone in the library past curfew?” Hermione asked apprehensively.

“I just wanted to tell you that I fantasize about you, too” Malfoy said, giving Hermione a once over and licking his lips slowly. It was just about the sexiest thing Hermione had ever seen and she could feel a small tug of arousal in her stomach.

Hermione didn’t know how to respond to that, but she wasn’t given any time to. Malfoy pushed her up against a bookshelf, pinning her hands above her head. He then put his lips so close to Hermione’s ear that his breath tickled her when he whispered “I know about your little problem, and I can help you with it.” He then licked the shell of her ear, making her shiver violently, and her arousal increase exponentially.

“So what do you say, Granger?” Malfoy asked, whispering so close to her ear that she could hardly think. And yet despite this, Hermione barely hesitated to nod her consent. Hermione almost moaned when Malfoy’s eyes lit up with an evil look, and his smirk went from moderately smug to positively shit-eating.

He then bent down and started kissing and nipping the column of Hermione’s throat, her arms still pinned high above her head. Hermione could no longer hold back her moans, and started becoming more and more vocal. There was something so dangerous about Malfoy that made him so utterly delectable. Neither Ron, nor Viktor had ever been able to make kissing so sexy.

“Mmmmm…such a vocal little kitten…” Malfoy breathed against her collar bone. “Too many clothes…”

And with that, Malfoy started stripping Hermione down. He started by loosening her tie and slowly pulling it off with one hand, before magically binding Hermione’s hands with it, and keeping them in place above her head using a sticking charm against a shelf. He then proceeded to slowly unbutton Hermione’s shirt and let it drop to the floor, revealing her white, lacy bra.

“Hmmm…the Mudblood’s got tits. Who knew?” he taunted evilly while sliding his hands torturously slow down Hermione’s sides to rest on her hips. “But I think we’ll keep that sexy bra on for now, just for fun” he mumbled, while unzipping her skirt.

“Gods, Malfoy” Hermione moaned helplessly. She was closer to climaxing now, just with Malfoy’s words and light touches than she ever was with Ron and Viktor.  
“Now we’ll have none of that. If you’re moaning, you’ll be moaning my first name” he corrected her distractedly. He dropped her skirt, leaving her in only her knickers and bra.

All of a sudden, Draco freed her hands and dragged her somewhat roughly over to one of the desks. He lifted her as though she weighed next to nothing, and laid her down on her back with her butt near the edge of the desk. He slowly peeled her drenched panties off of her and pulled them down her legs. He then sniffed them with a hungry sort of look, then pocketed them. Hermione shivered and moaned simultaneously. She noticed that Draco was still fully dressed, and that somehow added to her arousal.

Draco positioned her legs so that her feet were at either side of her butt, leaving her spread wide open for him. He then sat down on a chair between her legs and stared at Hermione’s pussy in a way that made her blush violently in embarrassment, but also gush juices from her pussy. She was so wet that she could feel the juices drip all down her ass crack. All that from simply kissing her neck and undressing her.

“Merlin, you’re wet. Oh, I never imagined that a Mudblood could smell so sweet. I can’t wait to taste you…” Draco murmured. His words and voice were pure sex. Hermione wiggled around uncomfortably, needing friction and shivering at the cool air touching her soaked pussy.

“Oh, but we can’t have you moving. That would just ruin it for me…immobulus” he said in a smug voice that would soak any knickers. “You see, kitten, all of your fantasies of me included me taking my pleasure from your body, so that’s exactly what I’m going to do” he explained while tracing patterns slowly down the insides of her thighs, slowly approaching her pussy. 

“Your body is mine tonight, for me to do whatever I want with it. I could fuck you raw, taking you doggy-style on the librarian’s desk. I could shove my cock down that pretty throat of yours until you choke, blocking your airway until I see fit to let you breath again. I could even refuse to touch you at all, and simply masturbate to the sight of you, letting my cum mark you as my property. You’re here for my pleasure tonight, so consider yourself lucky if I so much as touch you, let alone allow you to cum” Draco purred, his face so close to Hermione’s pussy that she could feel the warm air of his words tickle her clit. She moaned deeply and tried to buck her hips, but found herself incapable of moving at all due to the spell. He was going to drive her mad.

Without further ado, Draco lowered his face to Hermione’s pussy and licked at her outer labia. Hermione moaned, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten from the feeling, then slacken again as he paused. Hermione couldn’t see his face, but she could feel him staring at her pussy.

“So deliciously responsive. I can actually see your little pussy hole dripping its juices out” he chuckled darkly. “Look! It’s doing it right now!” He said, tracing around her hole with his finger, causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure.

Then she saw his silvery blond head dipping out of sight again, and then she felt him licking away at her pussy. “Mmmm…so delicious…maybe you could be my dessert every night…I could finish dinner and meet you in the room of requirement just so I can lap up your sweetness. I would eat you instead of my pudding…such a sweet wet cunt should be savoured like the dessert it is” he murmured into Hermione’s pussy, causing a vibrating sensation. Hermione could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, his words affecting her almost as much as his touches. Damn, he was amazing at dirty talking.

Draco was now positively devouring her pussy, but purposefully avoiding her clit. Hermione wanted so bad to thrash around in pleasure, but the spell was still intact. Draco stuck his tongue into Hermione’s pussy, and that almost sent her into her orgasm. Almost.

“Now, now slut,” Hermione groaned at the name, “you may only cum when I give my express permission. If you don’t, I’ll be forced to punish you. And no matter how delicious a punishment sounds, you won’t like it very much. You’re here for my pleasure, remember?” he smirked evilly.

And with that, he continued feasting on her pussy. Soon enough, Hermione was on the edge again. 

“Please” she moaned. Despite her jaw being frozen, she found she could still move her lips.

“Not yet, kitten. Be patient, you’re almost there.”

“Draco…I can’t.”

“Yes you can, and when I tell you to cum, you will call my name, got it? Now shut up and let me enjoy my snack” he snapped harshly, making her want to cum even more.

Hermione groaned in frustration, but concentrated all of her efforts into not cumming. Soon enough, she heard the magic words.

“Cum for me, kitten” he purred as he sucked her clit into his mouth and shoved two fingers inside her drenched hole. Somehow, as Draco spoke the words, his immobulus ended and Hermione was able to thrash and buck her hips to her heart’s content. It was the strongest orgasm she had ever had, causing her to scream out in intense pleasure.

Draco continued to suck and lick at her clit until her orgasm ended, and once she was really still again, he pulled his fingers out of her. They were positively drenched in Hermione’s juices, and Draco looked at them as though they were a delicious snack. Hermione thought he was going to lick his fingers clean as well, but she was wrong. He put them to her lips and said “suck them clean” in a hoarse and lustful voice. 

Hermione complied and sucked them as though they were his dick. Draco groaned and for the first time, Hermione saw his arousal. There was a rather large bulge in his pants, and Hermione couldn’t help but stare at it. Draco noticed.

“Hmmm…is my little slut hungry for my cock?” he asked, lifting an eyebrow in amusement. 

Hermione nodded fervently. She was picturing how big and beautiful it would be, and there was nothing she wanted more in the world right now than to have Draco’s dick in her mouth.

“Say it out loud, slut. Beg for it like the Mudblood you are.”

Hermione gulped, but his words sent a wave of arousal through her body. “Please Draco, I want to suck your dick. Please…I need to suck on it like the cockslut I am” she begged, adding the cockslut part for good measure. She had never wanted to give head to anybody more than she did right now.

Draco paused and looked as though he was deliberating a tough decision. Finally he looked right into Hermione’s eyes with a fierce intensity.

“No, you do not have permission to suck my dick. The first time I cum will be inside that tight, hot pussy of yours” Draco growled, causing Hermione to moan in a mixture of excitement and disappointment.

He then ended his spell, untied Hermione’s wrists and pulled her up to her feet, all in a matter of seconds. He then snaked his arm around her back, then crashed his lips to hers. It was the first time he had actually kissed her, and it was wondrous. His lips were pressed hard against hers, and his tongue darted out to meet hers. To taste her. Hermione moaned into the kiss, and she could feel Draco’s sexy Slytherin smirk against her lips. One of his hands bunched in her hair, deepening the kiss, while Hermione’s hands were fisted in his shirt, pulling him closer.

Finally, while still kissing her, Draco brought both hands behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. He then slowly, tortuously slid the straps down her arms and threw the bra away. He then released Hermione from the kiss so that he could see her breasts for the first time. Hermione blushed as he licked his lips.

“So fucking perfect” Draco whispered, before bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. Hermione groaned at the feel of his hands, so smooth but rough at the same time. He expertly rolled her nipples that were already hard as rocks, and Hermione was panting. She had never seen the appeal of having her breasts played with, but Draco did it in a way that made her gasp and moan. He definitely seemed satisfied with the noises that she was making, as his smirk was a wonderful combination of smug and hungry.

“Fuck Draco…just fuck me already” Hermione moaned, rubbing her thighs together in arousal.

“With pleasure” Draco said with a dark chuckle. She started to undo the buttons of his shirt, but he waved her arms away. He pulled his wand out again and vanished his clothes.

Hermione couldn’t help but gawk at him. She had known he had a good body just from staring at him in class, but this was crazy. He looked like he just walked out of Witch Weekly’s Eligible Wizards section. She couldn’t linger very long on his rock-hard biceps or abs, though. Her eyes seemed impossibly drawn to Draco’s penis. Suffice it to say that it dwarfed any other penis that she’d ever seen.

“Like what you see, kitten?”

Hermione didn’t realize that she’d nodded until Draco laughed. She was blushing like mad, and though staring at his body for this long felt rude, she couldn’t have stopped it if she wanted to. Luckily (or not, depends how one would view it) Draco stepped closer to her and began kissing her again so that she couldn’t stare anymore.

Draco pushed Hermione back onto the table so that she was leaning back on her forearms. He then broke off the kiss to speak.

“I told you earlier that I could help you with your little problem. What you experienced earlier was just the entrée. Just a little taste tester, if you will. The games are over, now. Prepare yourself for the main course.”

Hermione nodded fervently, earning a low chuckle from Draco. He then used his hands to spread Hermione’s knees and position her like he had earlier. When his dick was finally (finally!) lined up with her entrance, he slowly pushed in. Hermione was grateful for this because Draco felt massive inside of her. He seemed to understand this, as he stilled himself when he was fully sheathed within her. It took her a minute to fully adjust to his size, and then she nodded gratefully.

He then slowly began pumping in and out of her, and it felt great. Nothing amazing yet, but still much better than it had ever felt. They both started panting, and Draco sped up a little. He moved his miraculous hands back to her breasts and started massaging them again. This made the feeling intensify, and Hermione was loving it. After a few minutes, he slid Hermione further onto the table and jumped on as well so that he was coming at her from above. This position provided a different angle, and Merlin did it feel good.

When he sucked Hermione’s nipple into his mouth, she yelped loudly. His newly-freed hand found its way to Hermione’s clit and started circling it deliciously.

“Oh god…oh Merlin Draco…” she found herself moaning, not even capable of forming coherent thoughts. How on earth did Draco manage to still talk dirty to her?

“Fuck, Hermione! Your cunt is so tight, it’s a wonder that it’s not still virginal! Remember, you only cum when I tell you to…”

Before long, Draco’s ministrations on her body had her on the edge again. Draco made her wait what seemed like forever—though it surely wasn’t more than a minute or two—before she was allowed to cum. When he gave the final command “cum with me”, he pinched her clit and bit down on her nipple simultaneously, causing a tidal wave of arousal to wash through her as her orgasm began. She heard Draco give some loud grunts, then she felt him fill her with his seed. 

It took a few minutes for them to calm down and catch their breaths. When Hermione made to climb off the table, Draco looked at her with a funny expression.

“Where are you going, kitten?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Wha—we’re not done?” Hermione asked, totally lost. 

“Of course not, I still haven’t taken you from behind on the librarian’s desk like you fantasized” he said, his sexy voice still in play.

He walked up to Hermione and kissed her so well that her gut clenched and her toes curled. This was going to be a long, but wonderful night…


	2. Coitus in the Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This fic is doing so much better than I had anticipated, so here I am with another chapter, as promised. I hope you all enjoy!

Hermione walked into Charms class to find a group of students crowding around the chalkboard. She made her way over to see what all the commotion was about. On it was a list of student names and spell names. At the top of the board, the words Partner Research Project were written in Flitwick’s handwriting.

This got the best of Hermione’s curiosity, and she stood on her tip-toes to see over the tops of her classmates’ heads, hoping to spot who her partner was and which topic they would research. Unfortunately, she was much smaller than her peers and she couldn’t find her name. She was just about to try and squeeze her way through the crowd of chattering students when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

“You’re with me, Granger” said the person, in a haughty voice that was all too familiar. He had stepped so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. He wasn’t touching her, though. God she wanted for him to…

“And our topic?” she breathed out, not bothering to turn around. The idea of having to work with Draco Malfoy on this project was already providing her with some more sexual fantasies. She hoped that they would soon be realized.

“The Auxilius charm.”

His voice was slightly deeper than usual—his sex voice. Hermione recalled the last time he had used that voice on her. It had been three days ago, when he had pulled her behind the statue of the one-eyed witch, whispered naughty things in her ear, kissed her thoroughly enough to turn her to goo, then left her wet and wanting. Totally unsatisfied.

Hermione finally turned around to look him in the face. He was so close that she had to really crane her neck back in order to look him in the eyes. He had a sexy glint in his eyes that told her exactly how this project was going to go.

And Merlin did she ever look forward to it.

Class began and Flitwick directed everyone to sit with their partners. Draco led her quickly to the desk at the back corner of the class. They were two-seater benches, which meant that she and Draco would be relatively alone together at the back of the class. This had the potential of being quite the interesting project…

As Flitwick explained the project to the class, Hermione’s brain wandered off into its happy place, fantasizing about the Slytherin to her right. She nearly squeaked in surprise when she felt a pinch on her inner-thigh. She looked up at Draco in a mixture of bewilderment and lust. He simply quirked an eyebrow at her, then looked down at his crotch, where a bulge was starting to form.

He was using legilimency on me again, wasn’t he? Oh, I’ll definitely make him pay for that…

It was Draco’s turn to stare at her in bewilderment, as he had obviously heard that thought, but Hermione simply stared back up at him with a devious glint in her eye. She then started picturing every dirty scenario she could think of. She thought about Draco taking her roughly in the Slytherin common room, about them slipping up into his dormitory and fucking like there’s no tomorrow. She thought about hiding under the Slytherin table at dinner and sucking him off as he ate, the only food she would be allowed would be his cum. She pictured him taking her out to the forbidden forest at night, tying her to a tree, and teasing her to the point of agony. Even she shivered at the thought.

Now Draco was looking down at her as though she were his favourite food and he was a starving man. His eyes were stormier and more intense than usual, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Hermione chanced a look down at his crotch to find the bulge doubled in size. 

She smiled up at him in satisfaction, only to find his eyes narrowed menacingly. Why did Hermione get the feeling that he was going to get his revenge for that torture? A part of her really hoped that he would.

Flitwick finally ended his lecture and told the class to begin their research. Hermione, doing her best to ignore the lustful stare she was receiving, pulled out her book and flipped it open to the page on the Auxilius charm. It was then that she realized what they would be studying.

The Auxilius charm was essentially a charm that created an invisible force, a sort of magical hand, to carry out jobs that an actual hand would without actually having to exert any force. It could pick up objects that would be too heavy for an actual hand, write notes so the user wouldn’t have to, do the dishes and clean the toilets…really anything the user could think up.

Hermione had already taught herself this spell earlier this year, which is why she already knew all of its mechanics. It took on the shape of an actual hand that one could feel but not see. It was a really advanced spell, which was probably why her and Draco had been assigned to it while the others studied more basic charms.

“I already know it as well, little witch. So…how about you get started on researching the spell’s history and I start on its application to the real world?” he said casually, as though he had completely forgotten about the extreme lust they had both felt not even a minute ago.

“Sounds good to me” Hermione said before beginning to reread the pages dedicated to the Auxilius.

She had barely begun scribbling down the derivation of the spell incantation when she felt something touch her knee. She peeked up at Draco, only to see that he was currently reading his book as well. He wasn’t paying her any attention whatsoever.

Hermione decided to ignore it and continue working. Not ten seconds had passed until she felt it again, though this time she had felt it along the seam of her pussy. She gasped quietly at the feeling, snapping her thighs together with an audible slap.

Hermione couldn’t help but notice the tiny, almost imperceptible twitch at the corner of Draco’s mouth, obviously trying to conceal a smile. He had a pleased expression on his face, making him look somehow more arrogant than usual. 

Hermione’s brilliant mind connected the dots and peaked down at Draco’s lap. Sure enough, his arm was resting on his lap with his hand hidden under the desk. He was obviously holding his wand under the desk, performing the auxilius charm.

Just then, Hermione felt the invisible hand tug at her skirt, slowly pulling the hem upwards. She began to panic. Surely someone would notice if her skirt was pulled up to her belly. She looked at Draco pleadingly. He simply quirked an eyebrow at her, then gestured down to his piece of parchment. On it, he had written a single note:

Either open your legs and this stays a secret, or I pull up your skirt and everyone finds out. Your choice, slut.

Hermione could feel her panties becoming soaked at the ultimatum. She decided that she didn’t want to be expelled from Hogwarts, so she slowly shifted in her seat so that her thighs were spread open just wide enough for the magical hand to reach her centre.

Draco noticed her shift in position, and didn’t hesitated to send the hand crawling up between her thighs, tickling and pinching its way up. Hermione struggled not to moan, and Draco simply smirked at her in a panty-dropping, self-satisfied way. She was completely at his mercy.

When she tried to suggest that Draco put up a muffliato around them, she realized that she couldn’t talk. Every time she opened her mouth to speak, no noise came out. He must have cast a silencio on her without her even noticing. The clever bastard…

The hand pinched her thigh really hard at that, indicating that Draco had heard her thought. She couldn’t help the grimace that she made, and thanked God that nobody noticed it. She told herself that from then on she would keep her facial expression as blank as possible.

That last thought had been rendered near-impossible when she felt a fingertip swipe smoothly over her knicker-clad lips, from the clit all the way down to her entrance. Her mouth opened in what would have been a shocked gasp, but still no sound came out. Thank goodness for small mercies.

Hermione had to bite her lip and stare down at her textbook in order to hide her pleasure when the hand peeled her drenched knickers from her pussy and slid it to the side, giving it full access to all of her bits.

Her eyes started to cross a little when she felt two fingers starting to rub circles into her clit, and she could feel some sweat start to gather on her brow and the small of her back. She honestly couldn’t tell the difference between the magical hand and Draco’s hand as it slid its fingers down to her seam and back up again, spreading the moisture to her clit.

Then the hand switched positions, letting the heel of its hand rub her clit as one of its fingers plunged hard and fast into her sopping hole. It continued like this for a couple of minutes, the solitary finger thrusting in and out of her while stimulating her little bundle of nerves. Hermione had ducked her head to let her hair fall in the way of her face, hiding the features that were contorted in extreme pleasure.

“Oh how I wish I could be using my real hand right now. I always love the feel of your cunt clenching around my fingers, your juices flowing down my palm. Unfortunately, I have to practice this spell. It’s all for the research you know” he muttered quietly so that only she could hear it. “Remember, my little whore: you only cum when I give you permission” he added with an evil smirk.

Had Hermione not been under a silencing charm, she would have been moaning like the cheap slut that she was. She loved Draco’s dirty talk almost as much as his fingers. And his dick.

At the thought of his dick, Draco added a second finger, stretching her pussy like his dick had in her imagination. Damn that legilimensing asshole… 

Not a second after that thought passed through her brain, the fingers pulled out of her and caught her clit between two pinching fingers. She squirmed in pain, trying to free her clit from the pinching digits, but they were holding on too tight. She felt her eyes water in pain. Her clit was so engorged from the blood flow down there that it had become extremely sensitive.

“Apologize. Right. Now.” Draco hissed menacingly, the fingers pinching impossibly harder.

She knew she still didn’t have her voice as she would currently be gasping in pain, and so she started screaming her apology through her thoughts. I’m sorry, Draco! I didn’t mean it! Please, please stop! It hurts!

She nearly slid off her chair in relief when the pain stopped. The fingers went back to their former position, sliding in and out of her, and Hermione was certain that she could hear a very faint sloshing sound. Holy shit I just got so much wetter from that! Next to her, Draco chuckled darkly in a way that he would have after telling her that she was a pain-loving slut, so of course she would enjoy the pain.

When she could feel herself nearing the edge, Professor Flitwick popped up in front of them out of nowhere. Hermione’s eyes widened and she sat up straight in her chair, effectively making a magical fingernail accidentally scrape over her clit. She winced, but Flitwick luckily didn’t notice.

“How’s everything going over here, you two? Have you managed the spell yet?” Flitwick asked in his usual peppy, squeaky voice.

“Of course Professor. Hermione obviously got it first, knowing her aptitude for this subject” he said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly, casually as ever. “Anyways, I think I’ve just gotten the hang of it. I’ve been able to make my pages turn with it as I read” he lied casually. Hermione was trying to keep her face schooled as the fingers resumed their ministrations right in front of Flitwick. She was going to murder Draco later. 

She prepared herself for another pinch for that thought, but Draco seemed to busy talking to Flitwick to focus on her thoughts. Thank Merlin.

“Well that’s wonderful, Mr. Malfoy! Would you care to demonstrate for me? I trust that Miss Granger has already perfected—by Merlin, Miss Granger! Are you feeling quite well? You’re very flushed!”

Hermione’s mind went into panic mode for a split second before she felt the hand vanish, and she saw Draco jerk his arm a little, obviously removing the silencio. He nodded almost imperceptibly at her, indicating it was alright for her to talk.

“Oh yes, I’m alright. I didn’t sleep well last night, is all” Hermione lied as smoothly as she could, though she was nowhere near as good as Draco. It must be a Slytherin thing…

“Oh alright, if you’re sure. If you ever do feel under the weather, though, I’m sure Madam Pomfrey could whip up something—“

“No, really Professor Flitwick. I’m just tired. I stayed up late last night reading ahead for this class, if I’m being honest” she laughed, trying not to blush at her lies.

“Alright, then. What was I saying? Oh yes! Whenever you’re ready, Mr. Malfoy” Flitwick squeaked happily. Whew!

Draco performed the charm, feigning the effort he put into it, making it seem as though he was a novice at the spell. He really was a convincing actor. Perhaps he’ll give me acting lessons sometime…maybe we can act out some sexy scenes…

As soon as Flitwick moved on to the next group, the magical hand re-materialized with its finger already in her cunt. The sudden sensation of being filled caused her to arch her back ever so slightly. She would have whined in pleasure, had Draco not already cast the silencing spell on her again.

The hand seemed to be moving more urgently now, adding two more fingers so that she was stretched wide open. Every so often the hand would intentionally rub against her G-spot, causing her to grip her quill and the edge of the desk so hard that her knuckles turned white.

When she felt herself become so close to the edge that one more thrust would send her into orgasm, the hand withdrew from her sopping pussy. She whipped her head around to send Draco a pleading stare. He looked back at her with suppressed chuckles.

Give me my orgasm or I won’t let you fuck me after class! 

Draco’s laughing face quickly turned into one that told her that she would really regret that threat. Why do I keep doing this to myself?

The hand suddenly came back, just ghosting over her overly-sensitive clit. Had she had her voice, Hermione would have been whimpering and growling in wanton need. All of her Gryffindor pride and courage disappeared as soon as she was being touched. Damn, I really am a slut…

“Alright Granger, you have two options now” Draco began, speaking so lowly that only she could hear. “You can continue demanding your orgasm and receive none, or you can submit to my three requests and receive the best orgasm of your life.”

The sensible part of Hermione wanted to start negotiating, but that part happened to be a hundred times smaller than the ball of need settling below her belly. And it was precisely that, coupled with the incessant caressing of the hand over her clit and over her lower lips that made her decision for her. What are your requests?

Draco’s smirk widened, and he looked down into his book so that it seemed like he was focused on the task. Hermione’s thighs were twitching with the need for release.

“First, you slip off your knickers and give them to me. Second, you don’t wear underwear for the rest of the week. Third, you give me a blowjob right away after class. Got it?”

These all seemed like reasonable requests to Hermione, so she nodded in what she hoped was a very casual way.

“Do you promise to follow these requests?” Draco asked, the Slytherin in him obviously not wanting to trust her. He really needed to work on those trust issues…

The hand pinched her clit again as a punishment for the thought, though this time it released immediately and went back to tracing her pussy lips so lightly that it was driving her insane.

She couldn’t wait any longer. Alright, I promise! Now please, give me my release!

Draco smirked evilly, and whispered “not until you give me the knickers, slut.”

Not wasting any time, Hermione slipped her fingers under her skirt, and shifted in her seat just enough for her to slip the waistband under her bum and let it fall to the floor. Draco ‘accidentally’ dropped his quill on the floor, and discretely collected the knickers as he went to pick it up. He quickly shoved them into his pocket and resumed his task of driving Hermione mad.

The three fingers plunged roughly into her pussy, once again without warning, and Hermione was pretty sure that tears were collecting in her eyes from being on the edge for so long. The fingers were hitting her G-spot with every thrust, rapidly pushing her closer and closer to the edge…

And then the hand vanished. Everyone around Hermione started stuffing their textbooks back into their rucksacks and began to slowly vacate the classroom. Hermione’s eyes bugged with shock, and she had to restrain herself from screaming and pulling her hair out in frustration. 

Draco winked at her as he slipped his books into his bag, then gave his wand a little wave to take the silencing charm off of Hermione.

She began to splutter in shock and exasperation. “But…but we had a deal! But…you were supposed to…you were—“

“I honestly wonder how long it will take for you to realize that I’m a Slytherin, Hermione. We excel in making deals that give us the upper hand. Don’t worry, you will achieve release. I just never specified when…” he smiled smugly. “Who has to work on their trust issues now?”

“What? No! You can’t—“

“I’ll have you know, Mudblood, that I can. You’re such a little slut that you will do whatever it takes to achieve release, am I right? You’re just a little whore who needs my skill and experience, and I plan to take full advantage of that. Did I not warn you what you were getting into when we agreed to this arrangement between us? Did I not tell you that I would test your limits until you were begging for release? You know I did. Remember, my little whore, your release is mine.”

Hermione was so horny that his words alone brought her to the edge and back again. Her rubbed her thighs together in desperation. The classroom was nearly empty now, so they had to be careful with how they interacted as to not attract any attention or suspicion.

“Ah ah ah, you know the rules. No touching yourself. I’ll meet you in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes for my blowjob. If I find out that you touched yourself at all during this time, the consequences will be severe…and not in the way you would like” Draco whispered dangerously under his breath, and just like that he left the classroom. 

Hermione was left alone in the charms class, whimpering at the throb between her legs. But deep down, she knew that she was enjoying every minute of this torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review if you want more! I'm thinking about possibly writing a chapter called 'Fucking in the Forest' to go along with my 'Coitus in the Classroom' alliteration, so let me know if that sounds any good to you...


	3. Fucking in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly! It's been a long time since I've updated. I don't primarily write smut, so I guess it's just been hard for me to force myself to write it, despite how fun it is to read the finished product. I wouldn't count on regular updates, but I'll try my best. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Hermione shivered as she waited for Draco. Earlier that day in Potions class, she had found a note in her cauldron just as she was about to fill it with water to start her strengthening solution. On the small square of parchment, the words “ _Forbidden Forest. Midnight. Grawp’s clearing. Only your underwear under your robes_ ” were written. Hermione had quickly incinerated the parchment before anyone could see it, her cheeks flaming.

However Draco had known about Grawp, not to mention how he had managed to put that in her cauldron when she had been in front of it the entire class was beyond her. Hermione peeked up at Draco to see him chopping up his valerian root with a very smug expression on his face. As much as Hermione wanted to hate him for being so smug, she knew that she would definitely not mind the smugness at midnight tonight.

And so here she was, waiting alone in the forbidden forest in the middle of the night, beginning to feel rather cold in the Scottish autumn weather. She just wished she was wearing more than her skimpiest underwear under her Hogwarts robes. But Draco had been very clear, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to purposefully disobey him just yet. She was enjoying being his good little slut for the time being.

At about a quarter after twelve, Draco finally showed up. The clearing was wide enough for the full moon to illuminate him just enough for her to see. He was dressed in black slacks and a black button-up shirt, making his pale skin and hair look positively luminous in the moonlight. He always dressed like this when he wasn’t in his Hogwarts robes, but Hermione doubted she could ever get sick of it, especially when he was without his blazer. That was just one less layer to remove…

“Kneel,” Draco said simply, breaking the eerie calm of the forest at night.

Hermione complied immediately, though almost regretted it. The ground was cold through the thin material of her Hogwarts robes, and she could feel that the bumpiness of the rocks, dirt, and tree roots would become quite painful to her knees within minutes.

Draco seemed to sense this, as he slipped out his wand from his pocket and silently cast a cushioning charm on the ground. It was still a little cold, but Hermione could bear that. Draco began to pace slowly around her, circling her like the predator he was. And she was his prey.

“Rules for tonight: do not speak unless I ask you a direct question or otherwise allow it. Do not move or do anything without my express permission. If you at anytime feel any discomfort or unpleasant pain, say the word yellow and I will stop what I am doing to help alleviate this discomfort. If things get too intense and you wish to leave, say the word red and we will stop, and I will return you to the castle. But be warned: if you ever say red, our agreement will end and we will permanently discontinue our…sexual activities. Am I understood?”

Hermione’s body temperature had risen slightly by the end of that speech from sheer arousal. She nearly nodded her head but caught herself. This was a direct question. He expected a verbal answer.

“Yes Draco,” she breathed.

“And another thing,” Draco said stopping right in front of Hermione so that she had to crane her neck to maintain eye contact. “You will not be calling me Draco tonight. Tonight is a special occasion, and as such I expect you to address me with more formality. You will call me ‘Sir’ and in return, I shall afford you a similar formality and call you ‘Bitch’ for the evening. Got that, Bitch?”

“Yes, Sir,” Hermione all but moaned, wondering where in the hell Draco had learned to talk like that. That was probably the thing that Hermione found sexiest about him; his silver tongue. Except for his dick, because that was definitely sexier…as well as his hands…and mouth…as well as the rest of his body, too…

“Good girl. You never miss a trick, do you?” Draco chuckled darkly.

“I try, Sir.”

Draco laughed and patted her head as one would pat a dog or some sort of domestic animal. “Take off your robe, Bitch,” he instructed as he finished his chuckling.

Hermione complied as quickly and gracefully as possible, though it was difficult while kneeling. Once she was done, Draco bade her take her bra off as well, though he left her panties and flats on.

Goosebumps rose on Hermione’s skin as any semblance of protection from the cold had been removed from her body. Draco seemed to notice and cast a warming charm on the area around them. Hermione smiled gratefully up at him, but he didn’t notice as he was too busy admiring how pointy her nipples suddenly were. Hermione flushed with embarrassment but didn’t attempt to cover up. _Do not move or do anything without my express permission_.

Draco seemed to snap out of his reverie after a few seconds, then promptly ordered Hermione to remove his belt and undo his trousers, then to take his dick out. Just as Hermione was about to take it into her mouth, Draco slapped his dick against her cheek, making her jump a little and sit back on her heels looking like a wounded puppy.

“What part of ‘don’t move without my permission’ didn’t you understand, Granger? Did I tell you to suck my dick?” he spat.

“No, Sir,” Hermione frowned, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Two minutes in and she had already disobeyed such a simple order. _Stupid_.

“Now I’ll have to punish you. For a first infraction, I’ll go easy, but know that I won’t be so lenient with further mistakes. For now, I’m going to punish you by fucking that pretty little mouth of yours. _Levicorpus_.”

Before Hermione could even process what he just said, she was being hoisted in the air by her ankles and was dangling upside down in front of him. Draco lowered her a little so that her face was inches from his crotch. Hermione licked her lips hungrily as his thick member bobbed enticingly in front of her.

“Open your mouth, Bitch,” Draco drawled, taking his dick and tapping her lips with it.

As soon as she complied, Draco shoved his dick straight into the back of her throat, causing her to gag and her eyes to water. Draco removed his dick from her mouth and smiled evilly as she sputtered and coughed.

Once she had somewhat recovered, she got another mouthful of dick. This time, though, Hermione was much more prepared and was able to relax her throat enough to not gag so violently. Draco held his dick in her throat for a few seconds, then removed it so Hermione could catch her breath.

Then he began to fuck her throat in earnest, pushing Hermione’s self-control and stopping every once in a while to let her breathe or cough. Not sure what to do with her arms that were dangling awkwardly, Hermione placed her hands on Draco’s thighs to help balance herself a little. She tried to focus on how sexy this was, rather than the slight pain of his balls hitting her nose with each thrust and the feeling of all the blood rushing to her head the longer she was upside-down like this.

Things were getting pretty messy. Every time Draco pulled out, there would be a string of saliva attached to his dick that would fall down onto her face. There was also a lot of drool that was making its way up her cheeks and jawline and depositing itself on the ground or in her hair. Draco had never been this rough with her, and Hermione was surprised to find that she found it all very sexy.

Soon enough, Hermione could tell Draco was close. His thrusts became jerkier and a little quicker. When she felt his dick begin to twitch, he pulled his dick out of her mouth and shot his load all over her face and chest.

“Look at you, bitch. You truly are a dirty little slut,” Draco said once he’d finished catching his breath. He rubbed her cheek so that the spit and semen mixed together, then chuckled. Hermione was so humiliated but was hornier than she’d ever been in her life—excluding perhaps the incident in Flitwick’s class.

“Seeing my semen on your body like that might just be the sexiest I have ever seen you, Bitch. I think I’m going to leave it there for a while. What do you think?” Draco smirked, wiping his semen and spit-covered hand off on one of Hermione’s thighs as if she were nothing more than a towel for him to use and throw away.

“I—I’d like that, Sir,” Hermione stuttered out. All of a sudden she felt a little dizzy. She had been upside-down too long. Her head was pounding from all the blood rushing to it and she was suddenly feeling very sick. “Yellow, Sir.”

Draco, who seemed to have noticed the abrupt change in her face, immediately released her from the spell while holding his arms out to catch her before she fell on her head. When Hermione opened her eyes again, she noticed that he had an extremely worried expression on his face.

“Are you alright, Hermione? I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have kept you upside down for so long. Is there anything I can do? Do you want to go back for the night? I would completely understand if you did. I was a complete idiot and I—“

“Draco, just shut up for a moment so I can get my head to stop spinning, alright?” Hermione groaned a little.

Draco smiled ever-so-slightly at her feistiness and nodded. They were silent for a while, with Hermione laying in Draco’s arms as he knelt on the ground. He vanished all the semen and spit from her face, as though it might be making her feel worse. Finally, after what had felt like an eternity, Hermione nodded and Draco helped her back to her feet.

“I really am sorry, Hermione. I didn’t put your needs first when I should have. If you want to call it quits for tonight, I’ll not penalize you in any way. We can go back to fucking any other time, or we can even quit permanently if you aren’t comf—“

Hermione had cut him off by grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him down into a passionate kiss. Draco responded immediately, though he seemed to be handling her very gently as if she were made of glass.

“Calm down, Draco. I’m fine, I promise. I was just a bit dizzy, is all. I’m perfectly fine now, and the last thing I want right now is to go back inside,” she said, then dropped her voice to a husky tone and put a sexy smirk on her face. “I’m still positively dripping and, if I’m being honest, laying in your arms like that with our bodies pressed together was a huge turn on. Now if you really want to make it up to me, the next orgasm is mine,” Hermione smirked, placing her hands on her hips sassily.

“Your wish is my command,” he chuckled darkly, and without further ado, he waved his wand and all his clothes came flying off of his body. He then swooped Hermione up into his arms so that her legs could wrap around his waist and he was supporting her by her arse. He walked over to a particularly huge tree, cast a cushioning charm on the tree so that it wouldn’t rip Hermione’s back to shreds, then began making out with her as he pushed her up against the trunk.

She was running her hands all through his hair and down his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, and Draco was palming her ass a little where he was holding her up. His dick was quickly becoming hard again, and Draco shifted so he could line it up with Hermione’s centre.

“Brace yourself, bitch,” he muttered against her lips.

“Yes, sir,” she moaned back, rolling her hips slightly in an attempt to force his dick inside her. Draco chuckled and fulfilled her unspoken wish.

They both groaned as he entered her. Hermione’s back arched against the now-comfortable bark of the tree as Draco exited and reentered her pussy over and over.

“I told you that the next orgasm is yours, and I didn’t lie, but the rules still apply. You don’t cum until I tell you to, bitch,” Draco growled out.

Hermione nodded feverishly, her face contorting in ecstasy as Draco hit her g-spot repeatedly. Draco, meanwhile, wondered briefly if the forest might not have been the best place to fuck, what with all the centaurs and dangerous creatures that hung around. However, this thought didn’t last very long as Hermione’s kegel muscles soon began clenching down around his dick.

“Play with your clit, bitch!” Draco growled out, beginning to thrust harder now that Hermione was nearing the edge. He was getting close as well but was holding himself back to keep his word of letting Hermione have the next orgasm. And so he started giving Hermione everything he had. He was thrusting wildly, sucking on her nipples, whispering dirty nothings into her ear; anything to get her to orgasm before he did.

And just on time, Hermione clenched down hard around him and fell off the edge. He blew his load almost immediately after. Draco’s legs were feeling rather wobbly, so he gathered her tight in his arms and sat her on his lap as he sat on the ground. He was glad he had kept his trousers on, though he seemed to have lost his shirt at some point in their coupling. He looked around and found it several meters away from them. He had no clue when it came off or how it got there, but he didn’t care. He had Hermione in his arms keeping him at just the right temperature.

And speaking of, she seemed to be thinking the same thing as she snuggled into the slightly-sweaty crook between his neck and shoulder. She was making all sorts of little contented sighs and hums, sleepily wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco smiled, though also felt sort of conflicted about this. Did this count as post-coital cuddling? Because Draco Malfoy never cuddled after sex. Fucking and cuddling didn’t go together in his books.

Draco decided that since they weren’t in a bed, intending to stay together all night, it did not count as cuddling. Therefore, he allowed Hermione to continue burrowing herself into his arms. After a few seconds of enjoying the scent of sex and sweet girl, he decided they had better head back to the palace, or they wouldn’t make it back before sunrise.

“We should go, Granger,” Draco muttered, rubbing her head a little to rouse her. That’s when he realized her heavy breathing. _Fuck_!

Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. He thought about waking her up, but then decided that a sleepy Granger wouldn’t be a fast-walking Granger, so he grudgingly decided he had best just carry her. It wasn’t as though she weighed very much anyways. It would be a good exercise for him.

So he scooped her up and held her bottom with one hand, her head resting on his shoulder and arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. It wouldn’t be that hard at all. He gently bent down to collect her robe and undergarments. He tucked her robe around her but pocketed the undergarments. He wanted to keep them, and it wasn’t as if he was going to be able to redress her in her sleep.

And so Draco started back towards the castle, letting the moonlight and his wand light illuminate his path. He made it to the castle by four in the morning and woke Hermione to get her back to her room. She sleepily thanked him for the night and kissed him on the cheek before quietly closing the door of her dorm that she shared with all the other returned seventh year girls. Draco returned to his own room, feeling conflicted with the snuggling and the cheek kissing.

Somewhere deep in the forest, a centaur reminisced about the sexy-ass show he had witnessed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a wee bit short, but if people are enjoying it enough I would definitely be willing to write another chapter (or a few). In other words, if you want more, leave me some nice little reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
